


Indulgence

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, PWP, University AU, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut has been working up to asking Baze about trying out some of her kinks. Baze isn't quite sure what she's gotten herself in for.





	Indulgence

Baze didn't quite know how she'd gotten into this situation.

 

Okay.

 

That was a lie.

 

There was one word that summed up exactly how she'd gotten into this, and that word was: Chirrut.

 

"Indulge me." Chirrut had said.

 

Baze should have known then and there that she'd get more than she bargained for. Chirrut's ideas of indulgence were usually a little outside the box.

 

The last time she had given in to Chirrut's requests she had almost been caught going down on her girlfriend outside one of their lecture theatres.

There had been a bit of a thrill to it but Baze still wasn't sure it was worth the potential mortification if they had been caught.

 

It wasn't as though they didn't explore Baze's kinks as well. It was just that her's were a little less...outrageous? That might not quite be the right word.

Regardless here she was, indulging Chirrut. Chirrut who was currently spread out beneath and between her girlfriend's legs on the floor of the bathtub.

 

It was a tight fit, Chirrut had her knees bent so her feet were flat either side of the plug hole and Baze's feet were partially tucked under her shoulder blades. It would probably have been better to rent a hotel room with one of those open plan shower things.

Unfortunately student loans didn't quite stretch to that kind of expense. Baze had been adamant that they weren't doing this in somewhere public like the campus gym, and Chirrut had her own fantasy to fulfill. So their small bathtub, with the shower fixed to the wall over it at one end, would have to do.

 

So far Baze didn't feel much arousal. Mostly she felt a little chilly from being in the nude surrounded by the cheap white bathroom tiles. There was a pressure building in her lower abdomen. Right now it was ignorable, but once the two litres of water she had drank filtered their way through it would become uncomfortable very quickly.

 

Chirrut ran her hands over Baze's ankles. Unreasonably soft skin caught on the roughness of new stubble that was just beginning to come in. She was grinning, eager and excited.

Her nipples were pebbled from the slight chill and Baze so wanted to suck them into her mouth. She swallowed as she salivated refelxively at the thought. So maybe she wasn't completely unmoved by the picture beneath her.

 

Chirrut let one ankle go and moved her hand down to dip between her own legs. There was no rush to her movements. She was just idly toying with herself, knowing it would rile her girlfriend up.

 

Baze's breathing picked up. She was feeling less full now, less like her stomach sloshed around with every movement, but could feel more and more pressure building lower now. She leant forward a little to brace her arms on the wall above Chirrut's head. The angle meant she could see more of Chirrut over her breasts and the soft curve of her stomach. She would be able to see the act in full once they began.

 

Chirrut bit her lip and let out a quiet moan. Anticipation and her own fingers getting to her.

Baze's muscles were cramping now, the strain beginning to become unbearable. A bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck.

When had she started sweating, wasn't she cold a moment ago?

 

Urgency cut off her thought process and she found herself squeezing her thighs together as much as she was able to try and keep control.

Her pulse throbbed through her clit. The pressure of her bladder and her clenching muscles doing more for her than she had thought. Baze fought the urge to squirm, aware that every motion would jostle Chirrut in their cramped space.

 

"Chirrut." Even her voice sounded strained. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"Then let it go." Was the breathy reply.

 

Baze strained for a moment longer, brain and body not quite on the same wavelength. Despite her desperation it was difficult to relax her muscles outside of the usual circumstances. Then with an odd twinge her muscles finally let go.

She groaned as hot piss streamed down her legs with force and pattered onto Chirrut's breasts. The acrid scent filled the small room.

 

Chirrut arched up into the spray, back bowing off the cool surface beneath her. Her fingers worked against her clit faster as she was drenched, little rivers of piss running back over her shoulders and down across her stomach.

It was hot and pungent and just what she had wanted. Her larger girlfriend towering above her as she let out noises of relief and confused arousal. The last few drops trickeled out of Baze and Chirrut surged up.

She buried her face between Baze's thighs and chased the last drops with her tongue. She ate Baze out with abandon, tongue thrusting into her while nimble fingers played with her clit, Chirrut's own fingers still working frantically against her.

 

Baze was always so sensitive.

It didn't take long for Chirrut to coax pleasure to thrum, hot and tight, through her blood. She shuddered and spasmed, spilling messily over Chirrut's mouth and soaking her face. Chirrut lapped it up and kept working at her girlfriend until Baze pushed her head away from her crotch, shaking with oversensitivity.

Chirrut slumped back into the lukewarm puddle that hadn't yet completely drained away and moaned. She circled her fingers hard over her clit. Each touch sending white hot pulses of pleasure through her. Her muscles tensed as she came, Baze's name loud on her lips.

 

For a while a cadence of panting was the only sound in the bathroom. Then Chirrut began to shiver a little and Baze shakily turned on the shower. As they washed away the evidence of their act and helped wash each other, Baze pondered the fact that she might not mind indulging Chirrut in this again.


End file.
